


something new

by vindice



Series: life of me [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Firefighter Gadreel, First Meetings, Flirting, Florist Samandriel, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Miraculous AU, Smitten Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: They meet at the Roadhouse.
Relationships: Gadreel/Samandriel (Supernatural)
Series: life of me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706038
Kudos: 2





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how many times I rewrote this. I was gonna write a piece where they move in together, and I rewrote that from Samandriel’s to Gadreel’s POV, filled with longing! yearning! pining!
> 
> Instead you got this: the actual first meeting, with no angst whatsoever. Wow.
> 
> [ _grins_ ] Lucky you.

The Roadhouse is a twenty-four hour bar and grill with excellent food and even better liquor, and an outstanding service. It is also known to be frequented by a specific kind of nighttime clientele.

“I take it you were dragged out of bed for that attack?” An amused voice asks just as a drink is set before him.

Gadreel looks up with tired eyes and gives Ellen a grateful smile.

He allows himself a sip before answering, “The akuma did happen to be nearby.”

Ellen throws him an entertained, if understanding, look. “And now you’re too wound up to sleep.”

“That would be correct,” Gadreel admits with a wry smile. “As always, Mrs Singer.”

Ellen lets out a long-suffering sigh. She looks over to the new arrival when they laugh under their breath just as they take a seat next to him. 

Gadreel turns his head in their direction and the first thing to come to mind is _cute._ That alone is enough to snap him out of his reverie before it even sets in. He’s slightly nonplussed by his reaction; he doesn’t usually catalogue Ellen’s customers that way.

“See what I put up with, Samandriel?” She asks their companion. Gadreel takes a slow swig of his drink.

“Ellen, please.” ‘Samandriel’ has a dazzling smile. Under the dim lighting it’s hard to tell the exact shade, but the blue of his eyes is highlighted by the shadows showering them. Gadreel might be a little taken already, especially when Samandriel turns to look straight at him. “Don’t let her bully you into calling her Ellen. She did that to me,” he tells Gadreel conspiratorially. “You take your time, you’ll get there eventually. We all do.”

Gadreel finds himself returning the smile. It’s easy to see Samandriel’s having a good time amusing himself. 

Ellen throws her hands up in defeat and starts preparing a drink—he must be another regular, just not one Gadreel has run into before. A daytimer, possibly, since Gadreel usually drops by when there are akuma attacks in the evening or late at night.

Like today. Gadreel didn’t come here to interact; he wanted to have a few drinks, just enough to ease the tension on his shoulders and to make him drowsy once he gets home. But this charming stranger seems to have other plans.

“Samandriel,” he introduces himself, as if Ellen hasn’t already done that for him.

Gadreel shakes his hand. “Gadreel.”

“What brings you here this fine morning?” Samandriel asks, thanking Ellen when she puts three fingers of rye in front of him.

He snorts. It _is_ two in the morning.

“Just got out of work,” Gadreel smiles. He’s thinking of ordering something to eat. Maybe tacos, or if his companion would be inclined to join him, perhaps burgers. He doesn’t like eating when people he’s talking to aren’t. Feels a little rude.

“Paramedic?” Samandriel asks, playing with the rim of his glass.

“Firefighter,” Gadreel corrects, finishing his bourbon.

Samandriel looks him up and down appreciatively and Gadreel’s insides burn pleasantly. Side effect of the drink, obviously.

“Ah,” Samandriel nods, taking a sip of his own. “Just got here then, right? Let me buy you another drink.”

Gadreel turns in his seat to face him. “That would be lovely,” he smiles. “But only if you’d join me for a bite. I’m a little hungry.”

“Why, of course,” Samandriel grins before flagging down Ash. His cheeks are a little pink, and Gadreel would wonder if he’s already affected by his drink if he didn’t know Ellen only gives her clients what they can handle.

They hit it off quickly. Ellen comes to drop their food and smirks like she knows something they don’t—she probably does—before promising to send Ash to check on them from time to time, and they talk about everything and anything that comes to mind. Slowly, Gadreel’s tiredness banishes. He’s going to crash as soon as he touches his pillow, he knows, but he doesn’t really care right now.

They talk about the Roadhouse while they eat, and when Samandriel makes and offhand comparison with a movie Gadreel has seen, they engage in a heated conversation about their favorite books turned movies. The talk about heroes when they hit Marvel and DC turns to real life, and Gadreel is pleased by how quick Samandriel is to point out and defend that first responders are just as important as the Miraculous Squad. He learns then that Samandriel has an older brother called Ezra that works at the sheriff department as deputy.

Gadreel tells him that he’s an only child but doesn’t get into detail about his family, and Samandriel doesn’t push. Instead, he encourages Gadreel to tell him about life as a firefighter. It leads to Gadreel telling him a little about work, about the akuma attack that occurred earlier and how he lives in the area, and learns that Samandriel doesn’t live far from there. He tells Gadreel he owns _Sweven_ , and Gadreel tells him that’s the flower shop he always runs by on his morning jog. They laugh at how close they’ve been all this time.

“Life is funny that way,” Samandriel’s eyes twinkle, mouth hidden behind the glass of water he ordered not long ago. Gadreel can’t look away. “You don’t meet someone unless it’s the right time, even if it doesn’t feel like it.”

Gadreel smiles. He opens his mouth to reply when his alarm goes off, startling both of them. He forgot to turn it off.

“Six already?” He says, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What?” Samandriel looks over his shoulder to the door just in time for someone to come in, and mirrors his expression when the twilight sky greets their sight. “That was fast.”

“Indeed,” Ash stops on the other side of the bar and grins before he starts cleaning the counter with a rag. “Can I interest you fine gentlemen in some breakfast?”

Gadreel and Samandriel look at each other, and Gadreel can’t help returning the smile that adorns Samandriel’s features.

“Well, we’re already here, right?” Samandriel says, looking at Gadreel hopefully. “You don’t have anywhere else to be anytime soon, do you?”

“No,” Gadreel confirms, remembering Captain Lafitte’s smile back at the station after Mister Bug returned everything to normal, telling him to go home and not to come back until Monday morning. “Last night’s emergency freed my schedule this weekend. Akuma protocol.”

Samandriel grins. “Lucky me.”

 _No,_ Gadreel thinks, palm to cheek and eyes on Samandriel as he orders his food. _Lucky me._


End file.
